A distinction can be drawn between "on line" games and "off line" games.
An "on line" game relies on computer processing of data collected from players via game terminals which dispense game receipts.
These terminals are connected by a transmission network to a computer at a central site where independent apparatus, such as a sphere containing numbered balls, performs a draw whose result is transmitted by the computer to the various terminals for checking the win game receipts before issuing the winnings in application of a prepublished table of winnings.
An "off line" game involves selling lottery tickets with the draw taking place later in the case of the traditional national lottery or on the spot in the case of an instant win computer lottery. In this type of game there are no game terminals and no transmission network connected to a central computer.